Ben Has A Visitor
'Ben Has A Visitor '''is the fourteenth episode of the first season. Plot One afternoon, Bill and Ben have been invited to dinner at Slowcoach's house. When they are tidying up, Slowcoach tells them that it's his birthday. Bill and Ben are surprised Slowcoach never told them, that's because he's only just decided that it ''is his birthday. Slowcoach says that tortoises live to such a great age, their birthdays last for two or three days. Ben says to Bill that they'd better think of a present to give to him, and they both say goodbye to Slowcoach. When Bill and Ben are almost home to their flowerpots, they hear the man who works in the garden coming so they run off to hide, and they are so surprised, they forget all about Slowcoach's birthday. The man is busy just by Bill and Ben's flowerpots and they wait a long time for him to finish his work, then he goes back to the house at last. When Bill and Ben finally get back to their flowerpots, they see that the man had been planting flowers in little flowerpots. When Ben is just climbing into his flowerpot, he sees a flower in it, Weed tells him that the man planted it there and Ben is speechless. Bill thinks the flower is shy when it's not with the other flowers and when Ben tells Weed that the flower needs to move, she says that it can't, so Ben will have to sleep in Bill's flowerpot for the night. Next morning, Weed tells Ben that he must find a new home for the flower. Ben suggests that the flower that the flower could walk, but Weed says that it can't and tells him to find something to carry it in. Bill and Ben struggle to get out of the same flowerpot at the same time, and that leads to them falling to the ground. Bill and Ben decide the best place to look for things is the garden shed, so they go there. Ben finds a square piece of wood and suggests to Bill that they could move the flower with it. Bill thinks that won't work and lifts the wood up causing Ben to fall off it. The flowerpot men then see a mug and decide to use that. Soon, Bill and Ben have got the flower into the mug and they ask Weed where to put it. Weed suggests a warm spot in the sunshine so Bill and Ben lift the mug (which is now very heavy with the flower in it) up and take it to a sunny part of the garden. Bill and Ben take the flower to the vegetable garden but Whoops thinks a flower living in a vegetable garden is silly, so they take it somewhere else. Meanwhile, Slowcoach is waking up and Boo arrives with a leaf stuck to his prickles. Slowcoach thinks the leaf is a birthday present from Boo so he thanks him for it. Bill and Ben have taken the flower to Thistle's Corner but Thistle says it can't live with her because it's snooty as it won't talk and orders the flowerpot men to take it away before she leans across and pokes it with one of her prickles. Bill and Ben take the flower to the end of the garden but Bill worries that it's not sunny there. Tad arrives and asks the flowerpot men what they've got so Bill tells him that they've got a flower and are wondering why it won't walk. Tad thinks the flower comes from a faraway land and it might not understand what they're saying, then he tells Bill and Ben that there are flowers from faraway lands in next door's garden so they take the flower there. Meanwhile, Pry is showing Slowcoach a bit of top quality metal she's found and Slowcoach thinks it's a birthday present from her so Pry wishes him a happy birthday and Slowcoach thanks her. In next door's garden, Rose is telling the flowerpot men that the flower is a pansy and it can't stay because there's already plenty of pretty flowers including herself. Bill and Ben take the pansy back to their garden and it's getting heavier and heavier so they put it down next to Slowcoach who is sleeping, he then wakes up and wonders what is all the noise and Bill and Ben suddenly remember his birthday. Slowcoach sees the pansy and thinks it's a birthday present from the flowerpot men, Bill and Ben wish him a happy birthday, Slowcoach thanks them and says that the pansy is his best birthday present. Everyone is happy, Slowcoach has a present, the pansy has a home and once again, Ben has his own flowerpot. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whoops * Boo * Thistle * Tad * Pry * Rose * The man who works in the garden (shadow) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle, Pry and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen